


Enough is enough.

by nonsense (a_fool)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cars, Gen, Pixar Cars, because he'll kill you and eat your liver, don't mess with the DeVille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fool/pseuds/nonsense
Summary: Tex is not going down without a fight. And he's never, ever, lost a fight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inequal





	Enough is enough.

"It's about time you figured out who's boss around here." Arin Dinoco was a short, angry man in his early thirties. He wore a pristine white suit and shining clogs, but a scowl twisted his handsome face and a metal-tipped whip dangled threateningly from his gloved fingers.

The golden Cadillac he was talking to scowled right back, green eyes practically glowing with hatred. The Cadillac, known as Tex, had been captured months prior and still hadn't yielded to Arin's command.

The owner of Dinoco had never known a car to be so inordinately _wild_ , and while it had been fun at first, it was time to break this thing into the pretty little showpiece he wanted.

Tex growled as the human flicked his whip, the sound a deep reverberation of warning. He would bow to no one, much less this soft, pompous fleshling. He was the boss, had been the boss from the moment he'd finished growing.

_Crack_!

The Cadillac jumped back with a roar as six dark ugly lines scored his paint, the hooked metal tips of the whip cutting into the metal of his hood. Arin grinned, stepped closer and raised the whip again.

_Crack_!

"Down, boy!" The human cackled, powerful and unchallenged. Tex felt his taillight hit the wall, glanced around frantically for an escape and found none. Oh, if only he hadn't gotten curious about the settlement nearby! If only he had followed his first plan, and moved further into the wilds with his pack!

_Crack_!

A scratch on his windshield, enough to make him wince. To make him twitch away, and realise that Arin had poised himself over his hood to land that hit.

Tex left himself no time to second guess himself. He twisted, tilted his grille and the mighty set of horns that topped it… and lunged.

He watched as Arin's expression turned from laughter to shock to fear. He watched red blossom, staining the perfect colour of Arin's shirt and trickling down his horn.

The Cadillac dropped on his suspension, then snarled as the human stayed skewered on his horn. He shook violently, flicking Arin away and grinning with deranged satisfaction as the human met the wall with a slick thud.

Red on the white walls. Red on the white floor.

Oh, it felt good to be in control again!

Arin managed to sit up, leaning against the wall, blood pooling in his lap. There was a hole in his gut, but he didn’t seem to notice, instead staring at the Cadillac he'd planned on breaking. No car he'd heard of had fought back like that before, with that much casual strength.

"Please, Tex, I didn't- I can- We can, I'm sorry, I-"  
Tex rolled forward, grin only widening as the human realised words were getting him nowhere, as Arin staggered to his feet and tried to run for the door.

The human took a step and the hole in his midriff was suddenly filled. A loop of pulsating pink slid out, stained red, and Arin shrieked. Tex cackled as the human fell down again, now in the middle of the room. Perfect.

Tex lined the human up and revved. If you haven't heard a car run over a body, there is something primally powerful about the sound it makes. It's the sound of drums and breaking bones, and of limbs flailing in pain. Blood spattered Tex's fenders. His tires left dark trails in the carpet as he made a leisurely turn and lined up for another pass.

Arin was still trying to escape despite his condition, but his meagre struggles weren't enough to deter Tex's aim. Normally, the Cadillac would have run over his prey's skull and be done with it. That was what he did when hunting animals, give them a quick death. Downright merciful, he was.

But this time he felt that Arin had to pay, first. So he missed, hitting the shoulder, breaking ribs and femurs. And missed again, and again. His treads were full of gore. Long ribbons of intestines followed along the arcs he made as he turned.

The human was trying to scream, now, with blood in his throat, blood gargling and falling onto the rug. It was amazing, how he still clung to life.

Tex met the human's eyes.

"Mercy," Arin murmured, silent in his slow drowning death, tears catching the light.

Tex rolled up to him, slowly, until his tire just brushed the man's face. Then the Cadillac jumped, several tonnes of heavy metal falling onto the human. For a moment, his tires met resistance, before Arin's skull caved in and the human's reign ended.

Blood and gore littered the floor, coated his tires and splashed against his fenders. The great set of horns on his grille were dripping with it. His breathing was heavy, and he could taste copper on his bumper.

Before he did anything else, he had to restore the carpet to its pristine white. He had to stuff the body's pieces away, somewhere they wouldn't decay or bleed further. The police would want to know what had happened, but they couldn't know the truth.

Cleaning was an arduous process, and involved maybe a little too much bleach. He focused on the task and only when he'd finally gotten the last of the red out did he realise he was crying.

 _Why_?

He wasn't sure. He had never liked Arin, and it wasn't as though this was a shocking process, not as though he'd never killed before. He shook his hood and rolled to the fireplace, silently blessing that Arin had preferred actual flame over a heater. In went the bloodstained rags. He watched them burn and shook despite the heat, only then realising.

He was scared.

No, scratch that. He was _terrified_. Arin had been a horrible prick, who had planned on turning Tex into a stage attraction, but there had been a safety to his madness. Tex had just lost his security. If the police found him out, if his yet-barely-formed plan had so much as a single flaw, he'd be scrap metal. Or worse; he heard the museum was looking for a DeVille to display in their historic section.

Once the rags were turned to harmless ash, he glanced at the freezer where he'd stored Arin's mangled corpse. It couldn't stay there if he wanted any chance at a future. He had to dispose of it permanently.

How could he do that, though?

He didn't know enough about human bodies, and now he couldn't research it. Every step henceforth, he had to assume the police would mark him suspect. Internet searches left trails; the local library had too many eyes. He could only use what he already knew.

Humans were like animals, he thought. They didn't rust; they decayed, slowly and disgustingly, as everything inside them liquified. He couldn't wait that long, or clean up afterwards. Blood was hard enough to get out of the carpet.

The traditional way would be an unmarked grave, but that left upturned dirt and risked others seeing him. Besides, he didn't want bits of Arin spilling into his boot because of a bumpy road.

For a day and a half, Tex wasted time trying to come up with something. He scrubbed the floors and carpet and his own fenders again, just to get the last whiff of copper out of it. It was as he pulled out a quart of oil that he realised: the best way would be to feed the corpse to some animal.

Except that Arin had neither dogs nor cats. The only pet he'd ever wanted was…

Oh, fuck.

Probably the worst part of this particular solution was that everything was half-frozen. He wasn't sure if human corpses dripped after death, and he was tired of cleaning the penthouse. Neither did he want to freeze it all the way, so instead he was left with… slush, we'll call it. It was made easier by just how little of Arin had stayed together, so at least he didn't have to chew most of the pieces.

Tex spent the next day sleeping in the sun, trying to decide if he felt sick or contentedly full. It was a mix of the two, really. Arin was a little larger than his average meal, so imagine eating a full plate of sub par half-frozen pork with the rind attached and offal on the side, and you'll understand why Tex's tank was a little upset.

Four days, he thought, must be long enough to file a missing persons report? He was sure it would have to do, as any longer would leave Arin's social circle suspicious.

He practised first, making sure his expression was worried without being too worried. He tried to think what he'd say, devised a story in his head.

_Went out four nights ago. Hasn't come back. Very concerned._

Nice and simple.

He rang the number. He was pretty sure one of Arin's fingernails had gotten stuck halfway down his throat.

The officers that came to his apartment were legitimately kind, which almost made a twinge of guilt stir in his already-upset tank. One was a plain uniformed mustang, the other a lanky uniformed young human. The moment they stepped into the penthouse, Tex was planning how to kill them if something went wrong. He hoped his twitchiness could be played off as worry.

"Didn't you hate his guts, though? He's clearly kept you imprisoned here while he gallivants off who knows where." The human officer asked, pen poised, the trap set.

 _All things considered_ , Tex thought, _Arin's guts were not actually that bad._

He was only saved from his own maniacal laughter by bile rising in his throat, and prayed that all of this was worth it as he forced himself to swallow the vomit so that he could speak.

"Arin might not have been the most considerate, but he was very good to me. I couldn't imagine a better owner," He made himself give a self-conscious chuckle, "Though I haven't had much experience in that field."

The officer relaxed slightly, laughing in turn. "Fair enough. Don't you worry, Tex. We'll find your owner."  
_I sure as hell hope you don't_ , Tex thought. Outwardly, he gave the officer a relieved grin. "I hope sooner rather than later. The company's going to be chaos."

"I'm sure Arin will turn up soon, he's probably just forgotten to tell you he's gone. We'll be looking." The human gave Tex a reassuring pat on his horn- the same horn that had skewered Arin, now tinted slightly darker than the other. He fought off a wince.

"Stay safe now, and we'll keep you updated."  
"O, ya, um.. Bye-bye!" The mustang gave him a quick, nervous grin as the human left, before practically scrambling out of the apartment. It was only after they'd left that Tex remembered he had whip lines in his paint.

Two days later, Arin's lawyer called.

"Is this Tex Dinoco? Hi, it's Andrew, Arin's lawyer? I've heard he's gone missing, is that right?" The lawyer sounded exactly like every other lawyer in legal history. Tex could imagine him wearing a suit and sitting at an oversized empty desk, making aeroplanes from the filing paper. He felt more like hacking up a hairball than talking to Andrew, but he made himself reply, his tone cheerful and grieving.

  
"Yessir, and a shame as well."  
"Oh definitely. Hey, you live with him? You two are business partners, yeah? I don't have your name down on the books, though…"  
Tex's thoughts went a million miles an hour, and a plan formed with radiant clarity. He had to hide the grin from his voice, but his bumper was stretched into a smirk.

"We're partners, yes. He hasn't got my name down because, well, you know. I'm only a mere Cadillac in the eyes of the law."

"That's rough, buddy, but if you're going to look after the company until our friend comes back, I suppose it should be completely legalised, agreed?"  
"That would be for the better, I think."  
"I'll see what I can do for you, and hey! Hang in there, I'm sure Arin will show up soon."  
_He most certainly will not_ ,Tex thought as he thanked the lawyer and hung up.

_Look out, world. Here I come._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cruel and Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545754) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
